matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Space Pistols
* * * * * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 93|capacity = 32 (max 480) (64 default)|mobility = *150 (pre-13.5.0) *1 (weight) *110 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 340 |level_required = 32|theme = Futuristic-themed|firing_sound = }} The Space Pistols is a Backup weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. Appearance *It is the dual pistols with futuristic finish. The finish include luminescent neon and the heat-shield design with red-lime color (indicating the number of ammo present). Under the barrel is the flashlight. Above is the tritium sight with the additional sight at the front. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, average capacity and proficient mobility. Accuracy of this weapon is excellent. Tips *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *Use this to severely damage heavily armored enemies with ease. *Tied with topnotch mobility, you can use this to flee from snipers and homing missiles. *Time your shots well as not aiming well will just waste your ammo fast. *Despite being a backup weapon, this is perfectly accurate in long range, allowing you to take down snipers, albeit with difficulty due to the unusable sights. *It can easily damage bosses in Campaign/Arena within nanoseconds, albeit it takes at least 3 headshots to kill The Bug. *Its exceptional mobility can make low-mobility weapon users almost helpless. *As it have "Armor bonus", use this to reduce enemy damage. *It has fast reload, so benefit from it. *This is excellent in performance even if paired with the Jetpack, as its high mobility allows you to outrun ALL homing projectiles (such as that of Nanobots Rifle). *As it have "Piercing Shot" attribute, you can deal with multiple enemies at once. *Pair this with Space Shotgun to intensify the fun in slaughtering enemies easily. Counters *While picking off its users from long range is recommended, this fares well in long range, so be warned about it. *It has fast reload, so do not expect its users to constantly reload. *Use an area damage weapons to disorient its users. *Use high-damaging weapons (e.g. Ghost Lantern, Soulstone, Adamant Bomber) to damage its users, as well as to compensate the "Armor Bonus" attribute. *High fire rate weapons and shotguns can easily beat its users in close range. *Use slowing weapons to prevent its users from moving fast. Firing Sound *Neutralizer's Golden Skin *Requires the Champion League *Cost: 115 *Required trophy level: 3600 Theme *Futuristic-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It vaguely resembles the Heckler & Koch USP Match. *This, tied with the Space Shotgun, has the topnotch of all weapons in terms of mobility, scoring at 150 (if before 13.5.0). **It is the most mobile of all Backup weapons. *It acts as an elite version of the Dual Hawks, as it features usable flashlight and laser sights, higher damage output, perfect accuracy, and futuristic finish. *Its efficiency system was updated in the 15.8.0 update. *It is one of the weapons with the functioning ammo count indicators, with those of this weapon's being placed on the side of the barrels. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Laser Category:Single shots Category:Piercing Shot Category:Flashlight Category:Laser Guidance Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Dual Weapons Category:Legendary